BoBoiBoy, Upin dan Ipin: Bersedia untuk Pengembaraan Baru
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: (English Version coming soon) Tok Aba telah membawa BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan ke Kampung Durian Runtuh sempena cuti sekolah. Tetapi apabila Tok Dalang merasakan sesuatu yang pelik melanda kampung sejak kejadian 'Hantu Durian', BoBoiBoy, Upin, Ipin dan rakan-rakan mereka perlulah menyelesaikan misteri ini sebelum sesuatu kejahatan menukarkan dunia ini seperti yang mereka kenali.
1. Bab 1

"Assalamualaikum, Tok!" BoBoiBoy ucap setelah sampai ke kedai datuknya. Datuknya, Tok Aba merupakan seorang usahawan yang menguruskan kedainya sendiri, Tok Aba dan BoBoiBoy Kokotiam. Dahulu kedai tersebut dikenali sebagai Tok Aba's Kokotiam tetapi sejak BoBoiBoy pulang ke Pulau Rintis untuk tinggal dengannya dan BoBoiBoy merupakan satu-satu cucunya, orang tua tersebut telah menukar nama kedainya.

"Waalaikumussalam. Camne sekolah hari ni?" Tok Aba bertanya.

"Baik seperti biasa, Tok. Rasa lega sudah nak cuti. Kerja sekolah pun semua BoBoiBoy cepat-cepat habiskan. Tak payahlah risau nanti" BoBoiBoy jelaskan.

"Ha! Baguslah begitu!" Tiba-tiba perbualan antara Tok Aba dan BoBoiBoy disampuk oleh kemunculan Ochobot, iaitu robot berbentuk bulat berwarna kuning dan mempuinyai mata berwarna biru.

"Eh? Apsal pulak?" BoBoiBoy bertanya dengan penuh kehairanan. Tok Aba pula hanya tersenyum.

"Takde apa-apa pun. Atok nak pergi melawat kawan Atok je" jelas Tok Aba.

"Pergi mana?" BoBoiBoy bertanya.

"Kampung Durian Runtuh. BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot pun bolehlah ikut sekali" jawab Tok Aba. BoBoiBoy mula risau sedikit.

"Tapi, Tok... Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku kat kedai nanti macam mana?" tanya BoBoiBoy. Kalau kedai tersebut tidak ada orang yang jaga akan mengundang masalah, terutamanya apabila ada makhluk asing yang hendak koko Tok Aba yang amat unik berbanding koko-koko lain.

"Tak payah risau. Kan kedai ni Atok boleh bawa ke mana-mana" jawab Tok Aba dengan penuh yakin.

"Takkan la Atok nak pakai motosikal je nak pergi sana. Dah la kita kena pergi melalui kawasan bandar kat sana dulu. Beg korang pula macam mana?" Ochobot pula yang bertanya. Suasana menjadi senyap seketika sementara Tok Aba memikirkan penyelesaian untuk masalah tersebut.

"Um... Kalau BoBoiBoy mahu, ajaklah kawan-kawan kau" jawab Tok Aba tetapi tidak dengan keyakinan yang sama seperti tadi. BoBoiBoy tersenyum lebar dengan jawapan tersebut.

"Hehe, memang terbaik" jawab BoBoiBoy sebelum ketawa kecil dan menekan butang kuning yang kecil pada jam tangan berwarna hitam yang berada di tangan kanannya. Skrin kecil di jam tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang kecil untuk seketika dan tiada sesiapa-pun berkata apa-apa.

"BoBoiBoy?" muncul pancaran hologram seorang perempuan bertudung merah jambu memakai gogel di atas tudungnya.

"Hai Yaya! Cuti ni kau ada pergi mana-mana tak?" BoBoiBoy bertanya.

"Takdelah pulak. Kenapa?" Yaya bertanya.

"Ah, begini sebenarnya. Tok Aba ajak kita semua pergi melawat kampung lain sebenarnya. Dia nak bawa kedainya tapi takut nanti tak larat pula. Kau nak ikut tak?" jelas BoBoiBoy. Yaya tersenyum lebar mendengar ajakan BoBoiBoy.

"Wah, betul ke? Tapi aku kena tanya mak aku dulu" kata Yaya.

"Harap-harap dapatlah" kata Ochobot.

"Okey Yaya. Nanti aku tanya yang lain. Bye" BoBoiBoy berkata.

"Bye!" ucap Yaya sebelum panggilan tamat.

"Dapat tak?" Tok Aba bertanya.

"Dia kena tanya mak dia dulu" jelas BoBoiBoy.

Kedengaran suatu deringan dari jam tangan BoBoiBoy.

"Eh?" BoBoiBoy kehairanan dengan deringan dari jam tangannya itu lalu menekan butang kuning di jamnya untuk menjawab panggilan.

"AKU BOLEH IKUT, BOBOIBOY!" jerit Yaya dengan tiba-tiba melalui jam tangan mereka setelah BoBoiBoy menjawab panggilan. BoBoiBoy amat terkejut dengan jeritan Yaya sehingga terjatuh ke belakangnya.

"Alamak! Maaf BoBoiBoy! Aku terlalu gembira tadi!" Yaya meminta maaf.

"Uh... Takpe Yaya. Terbaik... Uh" kata BoBoiBoy yang masih terbaring di atas rumput.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Tok Aba, Ochobot serta tiga orang lagi rakan mereka telah pun berkumpul di rumah Tok Aba (BoBoiBoy pernah mengatakan rumah tersebut

'antik' seperti Tok Aba)

"Wah! Tak sabarnya!" kata Gopal, iaitu kawan BoBoiBoy yang berbadan besar dan paling tinggi dalam kalangan kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy.

"Haiya! Sabar la!" marah Ying, perempuan cina yang memakai cermin mata bulat dan topi kuning dan merupakan rakan BoBoiBoy yang paling muda.

"BoBoiBoy, bila nak pergi?" kata Fang, budak rambut pacak berwarna unggu dan berkaca mata berwarna unggu juga.

"Entahlah" kata BoBoiBoy. Pada waktu itulah Tok Aba muncul dengan Ochobot.

"Ok, korang sudah bersedia?" Tok Aba bertanya dengan penuh yakin. Di belakang mereka merupakan kedai Tok Aba yang telah dikecilkan menjadi bentuk yang lebih mudah dibawa. Sebelum BoBoiBoy pulang bersekolah di Pulau Rintis, Ochobot telah mereka bentuk baharu bagi kedai Tok Aba yang boleh bertukar bentuk supaya dapat dibawa sekiranya Adu Du mengambil kesempatan atas ketiadaan Tok Aba.

"Baik, Tok!" jawab kanak-kanak di hadapannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi macam mana nak pergi bawa kedai tu?" tanya Ying. Mereka berlima tertanya-tanya tentang jalan penyelesaian masalah tersebut. Namun, Tok Aba senyum sahaja.

"Gopal, pinjam jam kau sekejap" minta Tok Aba. Gopal kehairanan dengan permintaan Tok Aba.

"Eh? Apsal pulak?" tanya Gopal sambil memberi jam tangannya kepada orang tua tersebut.

"Tengoklah" Tok Aba berkata sambil memegang sebiji batu dan meletakkan batu tersebut di atas jalan.

"Sekarang korang semua pergi ke belakang sedikit" Tok Aba pesan. BoBoiBoy dan rakan-rakan berundur ke belakang Tok Aba.

"Hiyah!" jerit Tok Aba sambil menghulurkan tangannya dengan laju. Dengan sekelip mata, batu tersebut menyala dengan cerah, menyebabkan semua orang menutup mata mereka.

Setelah mereka membuka semula mata mereka, terdapat suatu van berwarna biru yang agak panjang dan besar.

"Wah!" mereka semua kecuali Tok Aba ternganga melihat van itu.

"Nah, Gopal" Tok Aba memulangkan jam Gopal semula.

"Uh... Terima kasih, Tok?" kata Gopal yang masih terkejut dengan van tersebut.

"Korang tu nak ikut ke tidak?" tanya Tok Aba yang hendak masuk ke dalam tempat duduk pemandu vaan tersebut.

"Ah... Okay, Tok" kata mereka sebelum mengambil barangan mereka untuk dimasukkan ke dalam van tersebut termasuk kedai Tok Aba (yang diangkat oleh Yaya).

Selepas mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam van, akhirnya mereka pun bertolak ke destinasi mereka.

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu di suatu tempat yang lain…

"Hah, terima kasihlah sebab tolong bina balik reban ayam Atok ni" kata seorang tua lelaki memakai baju kelabu yang digelar Tok Dalang oleh penduduk Kampung Durian Runtuh. Tok Dalang telah meminta pertolongan beberapa orang kanak-kanak kecil dalam membina semula reban ayamnya iaitu, Rembo.

"Sama-sama, Atok!" jawab kanak-kanak tersebut. Tok Dalang pun melihat kanak-kanak kecil itu dengan teliti.

Yang pertama sekali dia lihat ialah Mail, budak yang memakai baju hijau dan rambutnya panjang sedikt berbanding kanak-kanak lelaki lain sebayanya.

Selepas itu, terdapat Mei Mei yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Mail, dan satu-satunya kanak-kanak perempuan dalam kumpulan tersebut. Dia juga ada memakai kaca mata bulat.

"Okay, Tok. Dua-"

"Janganlah macam tu, Mail. Ikhlaslah sikit" tegur Mei Mei terhadap Mail yang gemar mengambil kesempatan untuk berniaga dan terkenal dengan kata-kata "Dua seringgit".

"Uish, laparnya aku!" kata Ehsan, budak lelaki berkaca mata berbaju kuning bercorak petak. Badannya juga gemuk sedikit.

"Apalah kau ni. Asyik nak makan je" kata Fizi, budak lelaki berambut pendek dan memakai baju biru yang selalu bersama Ehsan.

Akhir sekali Tok Dalang melihat Upin dan Ipin, sepasang kembar. Upin hanya mempunyai sehelai rambut manakala Ipin botak. Upin memakai baju kuning tanpa lengan yang mempunyai huruf 'U' di hadapan manakala Ipin memakai baju biru tanpa lengan yang mempunyai huruf 'i' di hadapan. Ipin juga memakai kain merah di bahagian leher seperti superhero.

"Walaupun penat tapi kitorang suka tolong buat reban ayam tadi. Betul kan, Ipin?" kata Upin.

"Betul, betul, betul!" kata Ipin dengan tanda setuju.

"Sebab korang semua tolong Atok tadi, korang semua naiklah ke atas. Atok nak berikan korang semua ganjaran" kata Tok Dalang sebelum pergi berjalan menaiki tangga ke rumahnya. Upin, Ipin dan kawan-kawan semua bersorak kegembiraan.

"Budak-budak ni" Tok Dalang berkata seorang diri dan senyum kecil melihat gelagat kanak-kanak berumur 5 tahun itu sebelum memasuki rumahnya diikuti kumpulan kanak-kanak kecil tersebut.

"Korang semua tunggu sini kejap ya?" kata Tok Dalang sambil berjalan ke almarinya.

Tiba-tiba, telefon rumahnya berdering dengan kuat sekali. Setelah mengeluh, Tok Dalang berjalan ke telefonnya dan mengangkat gagang telefon tersebut.

"Helo?" jawabnya dengan nada yang bosan. Namun, setelah mendengar jawapan daripada pihak di sebalik talian tersebut Tok Dalang tersenyum dengan seronok.

"Eh, Aba rupanya! Lama tak cakap dengan kau. Kenapa ni?" kata Tok Dalang kepada gagang telefonnya itu.

"Dia cakap dengan siapa tu, Upin?" tanya Ipin kepada abang kembarnya.

"Entah" balas Upin dengan pendek.

"Kau nak datang? Bawa cucu kau sekali? Boleh! Dah berapa tahun dah kita tak jumpa! Ok, ok" kata Tok Dalang sebelum meletakkan gagang telefonnya semula.

"Siapa tu, Tok?" tanya Mei Mei.

"Kawan Atok. Nak datang sini dengan cucunya sekali" balas Tok Dalang.

"Oh" jawab kumpulan kanak-kanak tersebut. Tok Dalang tersenyum sahaja teringat semua yang telah berlaku dalam masa beberapa tahun tersebut.

Pada waktu itu juga dia menyedari sesuatu yang aneh. Dalam masa beberapa tahun dia perasan kanak-kanak yang berada di hadapan dia itu masih lagi berumur lima tahun, ataupun dia yang sudah tak betul.

"Um... Korang dah berapa kali dah beraya dah dari dulu hingga sekarang?" tanya Tok Dalang yang menyebabkan kanak-kanak semua menjadi hairan.

"Hm... Tak ingatlah. Berapa Ipin?" tanya Upin.

"Hm... Satu, dua, tiga... Dah beberapa kali juga dah. Tak ingat juga" jawab Ipin.

Tok Dalang pun semakin hairan. Seingat dia, Upin dan Ipin mula berpuasa dari 4 tahun lagi manakala yang lain semua bermula pada umur 5 tahun (kecuali Mei Mei sebab dia bukan Islam).

Kenapa mereka masih lagi di tadika dan berumur 5 tahun?

Dia juga mula perasan perkara-perkara yang pelik seperti cucu dia Badrol serta Ros iaitu kakak Upin dan Ipin yang masih lagi muda remaja. Bukan ke mereka sepatutnya sudah besar dewasa?

Bila semua ini mula berlaku? Tanya Tok Dalang kepada diri sendiri.

"Tok? Kenapa dengan Atok ni?" Tok Dalang tersedar daripada lamunan dia apabila Mei Mei memanggil namanya.

"Oh, ya. Ganjaran korang. Atok lupa!" kata Tok Dalang dengan pantas.

Selepas kumpulan kanak-kanak kecil itu diberi upah sebanyak RM5, mereka pun keluar bermain di tempat lain. Tok Dalang berasa lega sedikit kerana mempunyai masa untuk dirinya berfikir.

"Apa yang paling pelik pernah berlaku sebelum ini?" tanya Tok Dalang kepada diri sendiri. Dalam masa beberapa tahun, semuanya normal sehingga dia mula berfikir tentang kejadian aneh. Yang paling pelik yang pernah berlaku sebelum itu ialah apabila Badrol, kawannya Lim serta Upin, Ipin dan kakak mereka dan Rajoo tiba-tiba hilang suatu hari semasa mereka pergi ke dusun durian. Pada waktu itu terdapat insiden 'hantu durian' yang hanya berlaku pada tahun itu dan tiada lagi berlaku selepas cucunya yang hilang itu ditemui semula.

Mungkinkah kejadian itu yang memulakan semua kejadian aneh yang berlaku sepanjang beberapa tahun ini?

Tok Dalang melihat semula kepada telefonnya itu.

Dia perlukan Badrol.

* * *

 **Welcome dan selamat datang ke fan fiction bahasa Melayu pertama saya. Sekarang fanfic BoBoiBoy lebih banyak berbhasa Melayu ataupun Indonesia.**

 **Saya gemar menulis dalam bahasa Inggeris tetapi sejak dua menjak ini, kurang mendapat perhatian. Saya pun baru tahu ada archive fanfic Upin dan Ipin pastu apa lagi? Ambillah kesempatan!**

 **Don't worry for those who DO prefer English because I will write an English version.**

 **Dalam timeline BoBoiBoy, cerita ini berlaku sebelum BoBoiBoy Sfera Kuasa (BoBoiBoy pun dah membiasakan diri dengan kuasa Airnya pada saat ini) manakala dalam timeline Upin Ipin pula tiada set masa yang sebenar. Sebabnya? Setiap musim orang dalam cerita Upin dan Ipin selalu je macam sama umur je tapi memang sudah jelas dah dalam canon cerita ni setiap musim yang baru akan berlaku setahun selepas musim yang sebelumnya.**

 **Malah, timeline cerita Upin dan Ipin menjadi plot point penting dalam fanfic ni jadi saya tak mahu banyak sangat bincang. Nanti Spoilers.**

 **Anyways, selamat membaca! Korang semua memang terbaik!**


	2. Bab 2

"Berapa lama lagi, Tok Aba?" tanya Gopal yang sudah pun kebosanan dalam van.

"Bisinglah kau ni!" Ying memarahinya.

"Sabar ja la, Gopal" kata BoBoiBoy dengan nada kebosanan. Perjalanan ke Kampung Durian Runtuh amatlah panjang, terutamanya apabila mereka bertolak dari Pulau Rintis ke tanah besar dan melalui kawasan bandar. Lagipun, yang berada di tempat duduk belakang hampir kesemuanya kanak-kanak (yang dikecualikan merupakan Ochobot) dan amat jelas mereka tiada apa-apa untuk dilakukan. Malah, dia tiada telefon pintar untuk sekurang-kurangnya menghiburkan dirinya. Tok Aba kata membazir sahaja beli barangan canggih sebegitu. Alasan BoBoiBoy iaitu untuk berkomunikasi secara jarak jauh pula diselesaikan dengan pengubahsuaian pada Jam Kuasa mereka yang membolehkan mereka bercakap sesama sendiri (Malah, boleh melihat muka masing-masing pula tu). Sekurang-kurangnya yang itu BoBoiBoy amat bersyukur dia ada.

Tiba-tiba, van yang dinaiki mereka bergerak ke sebelah kanan jalan raya walaupun tiada apa-apa pun halangan di hadapan mereka dan kanak-kanak dalam van itu termasuk Ochobot menjerit atas pergerakan secara tiba-tiba. Van itu kemudiannya bergerak semula ke kiri.

"Apsal, Tok!?" tanya Fang yang terkejut.

"Kawan Atok pernah ingatkan, ada batu kecil yang boleh memancitkan tayar kereta yang lalu jalan tu. Teruklah kalau tayar kita pancit nanti, kan?" jawab Tok Aba yang mendapat jawapan "Oh…" daripada penumpang-penumpang di belakang.

"Eh? Apsal tu?" tanya BoBoiBoy, menunjukkan jarinya ke arah sebuah bas yang telah berhenti di tepi jalan. Tok Aba memperlahankan van dan apabila berhenti, mereka semua dapat melihat beberapa orang yang seperti berehat-rehat di tepi jalan. Terdapat juga seorang lelaki dewasa yang duduk di kerusi malas.

"Ish. Lagi!?" mereka mendengar seorang remaja lelaki yang berbaju merah menjerit ke lelaki di kerusi mala situ.

"Ha'ah lah. Berapa kali dah!?" seorang lagi remaja lelaki Cina berkaca mata dan bertopi merah mengikut remaja lelaki berbaju merah tadi.

"Korang lagi?" lelaki di kerusi mala situ berkata. Tetapi sebelum mereka dapat menyambung perbualan, mereka bertiga mendengar bunyi hon dari van Tok Aba.

"Assalamualaikum" panggil Tok Aba.

"Waalaikumussalam" jawab remaja lelaki berbaju merah itu dan lelaki di kerusi malas itu.

"Apsal ni?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Seperti biasa. Tayar pancit. Nak tukar tayar kena tunggu. Tapi diorang berdua ni yang tak sabar!" jawab lelaki di kerusi malas itu. Kedua-dua remaja tersebut menjeling ke arahnya.

"Dah tu, korang nak pergi mana?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Kitorang berdua nak pergi ke Kampung Durian Runtuh" jawab remaja lelaki berbaju merah itu. Tok Aba tersenyum lebar mendengar jawapan itu.

"Hehe. Kitorang pun nak ke sana juga. Korang nak tumpeng tak?" tanya Tok Aba. Kedua-dua remaja lelaki tersebut tersenyum lebar mendengar pelawaan Tok Aba.

"Boleh juga!" kata remaja lelaki berbaju merah itu.

"Yalah. Lebih baik daripada tunggu kat sini" kata remaja lelaki Cina. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah belakang van itu dan membuka pintu itu. Namun, mereka terkejut melihat BoBoiBoy dan rakan-rakan (kecuali Ochobot, yang tidak kelihatan akibat tersembunyi oleh kedai Tok Aba yang telah diubah bentuknya itu) berada di belakang.

"Maaf ye, bang. Mungkin akan jadi agak sempit dalam van ni" kata BoBoiBoy sebelum ketawa kecil. Kedua-dua remaja itu pun mengeluh sebelum memasuki van itu. Asalkan dapat sampai ke Kampung Durian Runtuh bolehlah.

* * *

-BoBoiBoy, Upin, Ipin-

"Apa nama korang berdua ni?" tanya Tok Aba tanpa melihat ke belakang pun. Tetapi mereka semua tahu yang Tok Aba merujuk kepada kedua-dua remaja yang duduk di tempat duduk belakang van itu. Lagipun, penduduk-penduduk dari Pulau Rintis itu sudah pun memperkenalkan diri mereka (kecuali Ochobot).

"Aku Lim" kata remaja lelaki Cina berkaca mata itu.

"Aku Badrol" kata remaja lelaki berbaju merah itu. Mendengar nama tersebut, Tok Aba terus menoleh ke belakang sekejap, melihat ke arah Badrol dengan penuh curiga sebelum menoleh semula ke hadapan.

"Datuk kau Isnin Bin Khamis ke?" tanya Tok Aba. Badrol terkejut mendengar soalan tersebut.

"Uh… ya. Itu Atok aku" jawab Badrol dengan perlahan. Tok Aba hanya menjawab dengan bunyi 'Oh' yang bernada puas hati.

"Isnin Bin Khamis? Biar betul? Apa yang moyang kau fikirkan?" tanya Lim tetapi hanya menerima tenungan daripada Badrol serta kanak-kanak lain dalam kereta.

"Hormatlah sikit kat moyang orang" nasihat Yaya. Badrol ketawa kecil.

"Tengok. Sampai kena nasihat dengan budak-budak" kata Badrol sebelum ketawa kecil lagi.

"Hehe. Terbaik!" kata BoBoiBoy sambal melakukan "thumbs up" yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Tapi, apsal kau tanya, Tok?" tanya Badrol kepada Tok Aba.

"Oh, itu? Dia kawan lama aku! Aku dulu pernah nak lawan dia dalam pertandingan wayang kulit dulu. Tapi, yalah, pasal Atok kau tu lagi hebat dari aku, Atok kaulah yang menang" jelas Tok Aba.

"Wah! Terbaiklah Atok kau, Badrol!" puji BoBoiBoy yang duduk bersebelahan Badrol.

"Ah, terima kasihlah. Tapi itu, Atok aku. Bukan aku" kata Badrol.

"Tak kisahlah! Janji hebat!" Ochobot tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Badrol, menyebabkan Badrol menjerit akibat terkejut manakala Lim hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya tetapi mukanya terkena kedai Tok Aba pulak. Gopal pun ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat gelagat kedua-dua remaja tersebut.

"Hei, Gopal. Tak payahlah ketawa macam tu! Macam orang gila pulak!" marah Ying.

"Yelah, tak baik kau macam tu" nasihat Yaya.

"Kelakarlah! Apa nak buat?" jawab Gopal. Fang yang duduk disebelah Gopal mengeluh.

"Kenapalah aku setuju nak ikut?" tanya Fang kepada diri sendiri dengan nada yang rendah. Setelah itu Badrol dan Lim kembali semula ke posisi asal mereka.

"Apa kau ni? Tiba-tiba je muncul" tegur Badrol. Ochobot hanya ketawa kecil.

"Aku Ochobot!" jawab robot kuning tersebut.

"Wei, korang dapat ni dari mana?" Badrol bertanya kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Ada kawan yang bagi…" kata BoBoiBoy yang ketawa kecil dengan nada yang gementar.

"Bukan Adu Du waktu tu alien ja-" sebelum Gopal dapat menghabiskan ayatnya, mulutnya ditutup oleh Fang dengan cepat. Lim dan Badrol termenung dengan penuh curiga, Lim melihat juga kepada Ochobot.

"Alien? Korang ni biar betul" kata Badrol.

"Er… ya! Gopal tu kadang-kadang tak betul… haha" kata BoBoiBoy yang agak gementar menjelaskan keadaan.

"Reaksi korang ni 'cliché' sangat la. Tengok je reaksi camtu, adalah rahsia korang tu" jawab Lim. Seluruh van terdiam sebentar.

"Kau percaya ke?" tanya Badrol.

"Tengok si robot tu. Negara-negara macam Jepun dan Amerika lagi belum dapat buat robot macam tu. Ni apatah lagi kat sini!" jelas Lim sambal menunjuk ke Ochobot. Tok Aba yang duduk di hadapan pula mengeluh.

"Bagitau sajalah" balas Tok Aba dengan pendek. Mata Badrol meluas mendengar kata-kata Tok Aba.

"Yelah, Tok" kata BoBoiBoy sebelum mengeluh. Akhirnya, setiap kanak-kanak yang berada di belakang van itu mula menceritakan segala yang mereka lalui bermula dari cuti akhir tahun pada tahun lepas. Tentang tenaga koko, rancangan Adu Du, serta kuasa-kuasa yang dimiliki oleh BoBoiBoy dan rakan-rakan. Badrol dan Lim tumpu perhatian akan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh kanak-kanak itu. Ochobot juga siap membuka tayangan sebagai bukti visual kejadian-kejadian yang pernah berlaku.

Selepas tamat penjelasan, satu van itu senyap seketika. Kedua-dua remaja itu memproses apa yang didengari.

"Tapikan, kalau apa yang korang cakap ni benar, apsal tak tersebar hal ni ke tampat lain?" tanya Lim.

"Penduduk pulau tu janji takkan bagitau sesiapapun" jawab Tok Aba ringkas.

"Tapi korang tak kesian diri korang ke? Kecil-kecil lagi dah ada tanggungjawab besar camni" tanya Badrol dengan nada kesian. Seluruh van senyap, tak pernah terfikir akan kata-kata Badrol itu.

"Uh… camne nak kata ni" kata Yaya dengan perlahan.

"Ok semua! Kejap lagi kita akan sampai!" jerit Tok Aba menyebabkan semua yang di belakang terkejut.

"Eh? Dah nak sampai dah?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Dah dekat dah" kata Badrol dengan penuh gembira.

Tak sabar dia hendak bertemu semula dengan datuknya.

* * *

 **Hello! Aku dah kembali untuk Bab kedua! Kali ni, kita berjumpa semula dengan Badrol dan Lim! (Lim hanya pernah muncul dalam filem Geng kalau tak silap aku)**

 **Dan mereka pun dah tahu pasal apa yang jadi kat Pulau Rintis!**

 **Aku hairan sebenarnya. Kalau penduduk kat pulau tu dah tahu, apsal orang kat tanah besar dengan negara lain tak tahu lagi? Apsal kerajaan tak ambil je tindakan apabila BoBoiBot waktu Episod 18 memaksa orang bayar untuk perkhidmatan? Hantar tentera ke apa... Memanglah, logiknya BoBoiBot boleh je hancurkan dan takde guna juga hantar tentera, tetapi sekurang-kurangnya menunjukkan betapa kuatnya BoBoiBot itu sendiri dan menunjukkan bahawa sekurang-kurangnya pihak atasan ada mencuba sesuatu. Takkan la nak harapkan si BoBoiBoy dengan kawan-kawan je nak selesaikan segalanya.**

 **Sekurang-kurangnya, timeline cerita BoBoiBoy masih lagi 'make sense' berbanding Upin & Ipin (and no, aku tak kira Musim-2 Episod 11. Cuba tengok kalendar kat dinding bilik BoBoiBoy dalam Musim-3 Episod 18)**

 **Bukan senang nak tulis kadang-kadang. Rasa payah je.**

 **Anyways, cukuplah aku 'berhujah'. Read, fave, follow and review ok?**


End file.
